Made of Honor
by Miracl3z
Summary: Edward has his girlfriends. Edward has his guy friends. But he only has one best friend. Edward and Bella share one odd friendship but that all changes with one of Alice's parties and a trip to Washington. Based on the movie Made of Honor obviously.
1. Past and Present

**Soo I got mixed responses so I'm going to put up the first chapter and when I'm done with the Grease scenes I'll put up the next one. This was just something new I thought I would try, it's a cross between Made of Honor (plot) and Twilight (characters). It's in third person, something I've never tried and I thought I would give it a shot.**

**Major movie spoiling here so read at your own risk since the major plot is basically the same just switching some stuff around making it a little more Twilighty :)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I will never ever own Made of Honor or Twilight D:  
**

* * *

**Stonybrook Academy, 1998**

He walked around in the midst of people at the party with a napkin in his hand. Girls said hello at every corner and winked seductively. _Oooh she's hot…No! _he thought to himself. _Can't break the rules._

He smiled and followed the directions on the napkin and walked towards Jessica's room. The mahogany door with the small mirror and dry erase board was right in front of him.

"Now where did she say the key was?" he mumbled to himself while running his hand on the top of the door frame. "Here it is!" he said as he unlocked the door.

"Jessica?" No one replied. He shrugged and opened the door and shut it behind him as he entered the room. He looked around the room, overlooking the piles of clothes on the floor and the piles of paper on the desk. His eyes locked on the sleeping figure curled on the bed. He began to shed his clothing and climbed into the bed in his boxers.

"Hey Jessica." He said, his hands roaming her body. He didn't get the expected moans and he most definitely didn't feel any skin or lace. _Hmmm, she must be a deep sleeper. _

He planted his lips on her.

The figure stiffened and shot up, shoving him off. She screamed and opened her eyes slowly when she realized he or _she_ stopped. "What the hell?" she shouted as she glared at the figure that she identified as a him.

_This isn't Jessica…_ he thought to himself as he observed her, deep brown eyes and wavy chocolate colored hair, subtle signs of curves but masked by the baggy clothing.

The girl continued to stare at him in disbelief for two reasons, he was absolutely gorgeous with his messy auburn or copper or reddish brown hair, lean but toned body and she knew of his infamous reputation, who _didn't?_ His deep green, emerald like eyes trapped her, entranced her in a way but she shoved those sensations aside. She reached for a bottle from her bureau.

_Now what did Jess say?..._ "You're not Jessica! You're her geeky roommate!" he exclaimed, proud that he realized who she was.

She smacked him in the head with a pillow and began to spray into his face. He screamed in surprise and in pain. He fell off of the bed and onto the floor, writhing in pain. She finally stopped spraying.

"I can't see! I can't see! What is that stuff?! Mace or something?" he asked while trying to wipe the substance away from his eyes that continued to sting, wincing as he attempted to open his eyes.

"No, its Sheer Freesia from Bath and Body Works." She said innocently.

••••••••••

The ice cold water hit his face as he stood over the sink washing his eyes attempting to soothe the constant stinging. "Oh crap." He heard her mutter as he turned the faucet off. He looked at himself in the mirror observing himself, his green eyes, his messy bronze hair and his muscular body. He winked at himself and walked out of the bathroom satisfied.

"I do that all the time!" she muttered again as she began to pick herself off of the floor. He ran over to her wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her up from the floor. A shock of electricity flowed between them and they gasped in surprise. He let go of her and he stared at her as she turned red.

"Uhm, so… h-how did you… get in to our dorm room?" she asked him while playing with her hair subconsciously.

"Jessica told me where the key was." He said masking his disappointment that she didn't mention the spark between them. _Maybe she didn't notice,_ he thought to himself.

"Typical Jessica. Doing whatever so she could get laid." She said shaking her head. She reached for her mug of coffee from the table and took a sip of refreshing coffee.

"Like you wouldn't do the same." he said and smirked. She almost choked on her coffee as he said that and glared at him. "What? I believe honesty is the best policy."

Sure she thought he was gorgeous but that didn't entitle him to ridicule her. "Do you really want to know what I think of you? Being honest and all?" she smirked.

"Yes." He said calmly, hiding his excitement from finding out what she thought of him.

"Fine, Edward Cullen, you are the most egotistical person I have ever met. You are self obsessed, bumptious, resplendent, vexatious, narcissistic, overweening person I've ever met!"

He stared at her and said, bewildered but impressed, "Big words." All the girls he had ever met were throwing themselves at him but she was different, she was actually completely honest and spoke her mind.

She smirked. "I have an English major, go figure." _And I bet he didn't understand half of what I said_.

"So what is your name? All Jess told me was that you were some geek." he said, she glared at him and his choice of words.

"Isabella Swan, Bella please." she replied as she took another sip of coffee.

"Well I'm sure you know who I am." he said as he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "No kidding, Edward. I know all about you and your rep. You slept with half the girls on my floor excluding Rose and your sister of course."

He smiled, "And don't forget you."

"Yeah and me, but I would never with someone like you." she shot back confidently although it was more confident than she believed herself.

"You're different from everyone else. You are probably the most honest person I've ever met aside from the obvious." he said sincerely.

She blushed, "Thanks and it's really not that hard being different from everyone else considering they aren't all that smart here at Stony."

He laughed, he never laughed with anyone outside of his family before this was… refreshing.

"Well Bella, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." he said and smiled. She flushed a light pink and simply nodded, afraid her voice would betray her.

•••••••

**New York City, 2008**

He yawned and stretched his muscular arms over his head, the sheet uncovering his bare chest. He looked over his shoulder to see his most recent girlfriend lying there her hair cascading her eyes closed. He silently got out of bed and picked his pants off of the ground and pulled them on. The girl noticed the change of weight in the bed and rubbed her eyes groggily. "Leaving so soon?" she asked, smiling while running her hands along his chest as a attempt to make him stay.

He chuckled, "Yes, duty calls." He buttoned up his shirt and fastened his watch to his wrist.

"Well in case you decide to come back tonight," she began and reached for a piece of paper. "Here's my number." she said and smiled slyly.

He took the piece of paper without hesitation and smirked, "You know I can't come back tonight but I'll be in touch."

"You and your stupid rules, can't you just break them once?" she whined.

"No can do." he said while he tied the laces to his leather shoes. "See ya next week." he said as he parted winking.

"Mhmmm." she said and plopped back into bed groaning.

•••••

He shut the door to his Aston Martin Vanquish and zoomed away. He smiled as he drove while people stopped on the sidewalk to stare at the highly ostentatious car driving quickly in New York City. He had all the money he could ever want from inventing the coffee collar, that he thought of after seeing Bella cry out in pain from holding her cup of coffee **(they use it in the movie and I couldn't think of anything music-y that's used everyday so oh well :P)**, why not show it off a bit.

He stopped in front of the Starbucks on 52nd Street and made sure to put the car alarm on for his precious Vanquish. He opened the door and whistled while he waited on the extremely long line.

He had no reason to look at the menu anymore, he knew exactly what he had to get, he knew her too well. He decided to look around at the people there. There were the business people, teens, college kids and her. He observed the woman waiting on line in front of him. "Next on line!" the cashier called and she walked away. _Darn, _he said to himself.

"Next!" He stepped forward to the cashier.

"Hello. Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like today?" she inquired, eyeing him carefully thinking he was single.

"One Tall Iced White Mocha Latte with 1, one Tall black coffee, two sugars and a blueberry muffin." he said while looking at the red head that was previously in front of him on line and was currently waiting for her coffee.

The cashier nodded discouraged, "Is that all?"

He nodded in reply. "9.68 please." **(I'm not going to go to Starbucks to actually check the prices but it is kinda expensive for a frappuccino so I'm just making a random number)**He gave her 10 dollars and waited for his change, which he quickly placed in the tip jar.

He walked not so subtly towards her and she giggled. "Iced Mocha Latte, Iced White Mocha Latte with 1 and black coffee, two sugars." the barista called placing the drinks down quickly and rushing back to continue making more beverages. The red head grabbed her drink while he grabbed his two drinks. He turned to leave when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I have your drink. Sorry." the red head said. They traded respective drinks and said goodbye. He looked at the napkin that she gave him as well and it read, _"Victoria, 917 681 1109"_

He smiled and slipped it into his back pocket while he put the drinks and muffin into a tray and walked quickly to the HarperCollins publishing building on 53rd street. He walked into the plain lobby and the security immediately waved him in, he was a regular here. In he went to the elevator and he pressed the button that brought him to the 4th floor. The door slid open with a _ding!_ and he walked out and down the winded hallway to a closed door.

He knocked and her voice came though saying, "Come in!" He opened the door to see her brown hair tied up into a messy bun biting the pen while staring down at a stack of papers, blushing profusely. She was wearing an outfit no doubt picked out by his sister, Alice. A light blue blouse with the first two buttons undone revealing a midnight blue slip and a pair of black skinny jeans finished with a pair of flats. He had to admit she looked amazing as always but she would never believe what he said despite his history with women.

She looked up and a smile graced her face. "Hey! I'm almost done," she said.

"Well I brought you your favorite." he said grinning.

She grinned as he placed the cup of coffee and muffin on her desk. "Yum," she said as she took a sip out of the coffee and a bite from the muffin. "I didn't have any breakfast, thanks." She said while chewing and continuing to scribble away on the stack of papers.

"So what had you blushing?" he asked leaning casually against the door frame. As if on cue she blushed again.

"The usual. Editing racy romance novel." she shrugged with a light blush on her cheeks.

He chuckled, and she couldn't help but notice how he always sounded musical no matter what he did. She smiled to herself and made the final mark on chapter 12 of this insane novel that had no plot whatsoever. "Done!" she practically screamed and jumped out of her seat only to trip on the rolling chair.

"Owww." she said softly and began to pick herself off of the ground when the familiar electric current ran through her, his hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to stand on her own feet.

"Thanks, as always Edward." she said flushing red, her heartbeat erratic.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." he said smiling, extending his arm out to her. She smiled and held his arm and the walked out of the office and into the bustling New York City streets. To any bystander they would look like a couple but no. They were simply the very best of friends.

* * *

**So there it is! What'cha think? Review please!  
**


	2. Just Like Every Other Sunday

**I know I said the next chapter of this would be up AFTER the Grease scenes but I'm having issues writing for Musical Therapy right now. I don't know why I have writer's block, I _want _to write but if I do the chapter is going to be pretty crappy. So while I experiment and constantly delete I decide to put this up now.**

* * *

"So what rule is this? Isn't it the same as the once a week rule?" she asked laughing.

"No, no, no. The back to back rule is completely different! The once a week rule is only Monday through Friday." he said seriously.

She laughed again at his absurdity and shook her head. They sat in their favorite dim sum restaurant in Chinatown waiting for the silver carts to come around.

"Ah here it comes." he said. "Can I have the steamed buns, steamed beef and shrimp rice roll and steamed vegetable dumplings?"

The woks and silver containers were promptly placed on the table and the woman pushed the cart away right after she made the marks on the sheet of paper.

She smacked his arm. "You know how much I love the fried stuff. Humph oh well." she sighed as she reached for a dumpling. She rolled her eyes at how much he cared about her health although there was nothing to worry about, although it was a nice feeling knowing he cared.

"So what did she say? After you know she tried to convince you to come back?" she asked while biting into the dumpling, savoring the flavors.

"Well she was put down." he said simply and bit into the bun. She guffawed at his calm reaction. "What!? I was being honest, as always."

"I know that but it's just so weird that you use it as a shield from them getting involved in your life." She said as she shook her head, sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why or how someone like Edward uses his blunt honesty to keep his 'girlfriends' or whatever away from his life.

"Well I could be like Mike Newton, using lies to impress people or his other method of constantly annoying them until they snap." Edward suggested.

"Oh please, do not act like him," she pleaded with him.

"You only went out with him once!" he stated.

"One time too many. Oh god I remember the only date I went with him and he made me pay for dinner at Burger King after his constant bragging about his parent's wealth. And then he kept following me, ugh." she shivered at the memory.

He just laughed at the horrified expression on her usually angelic face. "Well we both know you don't need to work to get a woman in bed." she said truthfully pointing at the napkin with Victoria's number on it.

"Hey! I don't want to lose that." he said and slipped it back into his pocket. She rolled her eyes again, he was the one who took it out in the first place. Yet she couldn't help but think how much she wished he cared for her, not just her well being as a friend but maybe even more? She shook her head at the thought.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at her concerned. She didn't think he would catch that small movement, was he watching her or maybe he knew her too well? _As a friend_, the voice in her head reminded her.

"Nothing." she said. He knew something was up because whenever Alice or Rose said nothing it meant something.

"Well I'm not your pixie sister or Rose so nothing is nothing!" she exclaimed.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked. She laughed and nodded and he couldn't help but laugh too at the comforting sound of her bell-like laughter.

"Come on let's go," he said taking her hand as they finished the last of the food and paid.

He managed to find a parking spot in the overly crowded streets of Chinatown and was thankful that it was unscathed. He opened the door for Bella who said, "Always the gentleman."

He smiled at her comment and walked around to the driver's side and zoomed off once again to Soho.

•••••

"Blueberry muffin?" she guessed. He shook his head.

"Double fudge Oreo sundae with a side of chocolate whipped cream?" she said hopefully. He shook his head once again, grinning, pulling her along outside of the café.

"Chocolate eclair mousse?"

"Nope." he said. "You're losing your touch," he said shaking his head while they stood at the end of the line.

"I know!" she exclaimed sighing, putting her head on his shoulder. She thought to herself and smiled at the thought of this game they played every time they went to Soho, guessing each other's desserts.

"Strawberry cheesecake cookie? Wait no, crèmebrule!" she said. He smiled and shook his head again.

She groaned in frustration, ignoring the odd looks she was receiving from the other New Yorkers. "You can do better than that Bella!" he exclaimed, egging her on.

She slapped him playfully, "Shut up! Don't make me throw bad romance novels at you." she said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed loudly at the thought of being pelted by books, silly Bella.

"OH! I know it, I've got it. Cream cheese swirl brownie!" she exclaimed happily. He looked at her, his mouth agape.

"You are good at this!" he said in amazement, she always managed to guess correctly in the end.

She laughed and said, "I guess Alice is rubbing off on me."

•••••

"What about this?" he said holding a Louis Vuitton bag in his hand.

She shook her head, her long locks swishing around wildly after taking down the bun. "She absolutely hates that common design that everyone has, if anything get her a vibrant, original, custom made bag that I don't want to know the price of," He rolled his eyes at her comment, she absolutely abhorred people spending money on her when there wasn't an occasion. She even hated it when they didn't spend any money and surprised her, although that rarely happened when it came to the Cullen and Hale families.

"Or even better a watch so she doesn't make me collapse when she forces me to go shopping and so I don't keep getting her 'old' bags. It doesn't matter since I'm not going to another one of Alice's whacko parties," she said walking away from him, _even if I was the reason for it_ she added in her head.

He widened his eyes and sped up to walk in front of her. Edward looked at her pleadingly. She caught his look and rolled her eyes. "No! Why don't you bring one of your other friends?" she said slightly annoyed, sidestepping him to lean against a countertop, closing her eyes.

"You know I can't!" he said shaking his head while looking at the handbags in the glass case next to her.

"Oh right," she said turning to look at him. "It gives the 'wrong' impression."

He nodded, "And that's exactly why you need to come." he said holding her hand, she blushed lightly and hoped he didn't notice. "You know how much Carlisle and Esme love you and I promise this is the last one, next time you can bring your own date."

She snorted at his last comment, her own date please, no one would want to escort her in their right mind. "Fine, one last time." she acquiesced **(oooh fancy word from a vocab quiz ;D). **

"Thank you so much. I promise last time," he said hugging her tightly. She inhaled his heavenly scent, one that she was so accustomed to by now. His strong arms wrapped around her torso, hers around his upper back. They released each other and smiled. "So what should I get her since you are now coming." he said grinning sheepishly.

She ran her hand over a stylish black bag with two pouches closed with buckles on the countertop. Her face contorted into a grimace as she realized that it was made of crocodile skin. "Excuse me but is this real?" she asked attempting to hide the disgust in her voice. Edward looked at her questioningly.

The young man behind the counter nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, this Fendi B.Bag is made of real crocodile skin. Going at the discounted price of 25,000 dollars instead of the original 27,700."

She made a face at the outrageous price and the fact that it was real and walked away dragging Edward along while the young man looked at her in disdain.

Bella stopped once they were safely away from the bag. "Sorry. It was just so infuriating to see that," she said shaking her head.

"It's okay," he said rubbing circles on her arm. She looked up and smiled shyly and her eyes locked in on something behind him.

"It's perfect," she murmured. He turned around to see a dark grey leather bag with golden accoutrements. "It's a Paddington," she murmured touching the large padlock closure. He looked at her in bewilderment, when did she pay attention to these designer things.

"Get this. Alice was infuriated when she couldn't get one last year because they were so popular. She was so aggravated because she needed the bag for her collection that she has in her closet, so that it was complete." she said incredulously.

He chuckled at the tone of her voice, he had gotten used to living with Alice's insane antics especially when it came to shopping. "You would know best Bella after all she does hound you until you agree to go shopping with her." he said, chuckling. She glared at him, he could he so damn infuriating sometimes she said inwardly.

She waited for him to purchase the purse and she most definitely didn't want to be anywhere near him when he had to pay for it since the price was most likely going to outrageous like most of the things in this freaky store.

She stared at him from behind, her not so subconscious ogling him just like when they first met, he really was handsome, too bad people don't really know him. She didn't forget about the spark they felt and still felt to this day. She just didn't know what it meant but Alice and Rose said it meant love. Her and Edward in love, yeah right, when the apocalypse happens she'll believe it.

She noticed he bent down to pet a golden retriever. "You're so pretty. Yes you are, I love you." he said to the dog. She watched the heartfelt exchange and quietly walked up to him.

"You should try saying that to a human sometime." she said teasingly, but she really meant it, still looking at him admiringly.

He began to turn around the Paddington bag in hand she broke her gaze from him and his perfection-ness. He grinned and held up the bag, "It was only-"

"LAAAAALALALA." she said covering her ears so she wouldn't have to hear the excruciatingly large amount of money needed to pay for such a small item. As her eyes opened they landed on a necklace that had small emeralds and sapphires on a gold chain. It was so simple and yet so stunningly beautiful. _And the emeralds are like Edward's eyes…_

She gasped at the necklace and its simple beauty and noticed that there was a charm hanging from it. "What are you looking at?" he asked from behind her, she turned around startled and noticed how close he was to her and her heart sped up.

"Nothing." she said, knowing if she told him he would buy it no matter what she did. To her surprise he didn't question any further but shrugged and said, "Let's go, I'm sure Alice wants to play Barbie with you." She grimaced but agreed anyways. They walked out Bella in front of him and he turned to look at the necklace she wanted. He was going to buy it for her tomorrow before anyone else could.

* * *

**Sort of a filler but needed, you'll see why eventually. So review please and thank you.**


	3. Party Preparations

**I know I'm on some people's murder list right now for not updating and I really don't have a reason for why I haven't been lately. I feel so uncreative and I hate it. I don't know how to recreativeize myself, anyone have any tips? Anyways.... here's what you actually want to read. **

* * *

The short pixie tapped her foot impatiently and paced back and forth muttering, "Where are they?" Her blonde friend rolled her eyes at her friend's impatience.

"Relax Alice. They know better than to skip out on you, rather Bella knows not to skip out on you." she said calmly, flipping through her Cosmo magazine.

The pixie sighed, "You're right Rose, Bella knows better or I would drag her shopping."

"Like you wouldn't drag her anyways?" her blonde friend muttered, now inspecting her nails that were done just an hour ago. The doorbell rang and Alice hopped up and ran to the door as graceful as she could.

"Finally! Come, come. We have lots to do, now we only have 4 hours instead of 5. Bye brother dearest, see you at the party!" she said quickly as she shut the door in his face.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Get a grip Alice. 4 hours is plenty of time." she said as she was pulled into her best friend/roommate's bedroom.

"Sit!" the pixie commanded while she searched through her closet for the dress she had bought her friend. Bella sat quietly on the bed, noticing Rose was busy inspecting her nails which to her was a life or death matter if done incorrectly.

"Finally a decent manicurist!" Rose exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. Bella rolled her eyes, thinking it wouldn't really matter if her nails were perfect or not, she already had her man so did Alice and of course they were astonishingly beautiful.

Alice and her small petite form, complete with her pixie cut was gorgeous in an almost magical way carrying out the Cullen beauty gene.

Jasper, Rose's twin brother was also gorgeous, with a body similar to Edward's, his blue eyes and blonde hair that was naturally messy haircut that he likes to comb out and make neat.

He, a quiet calm person who loves the Civil War and Alice, hyper energetic shopping fanatic were opposites but like the saying goes, opposites attract, point proven.

Same goes for Rosalie who prefers Rose, long and lean with long sleek blonde hair that went mid-back, perfect features and a model's body, of course gorgeous would be putting it lightly, she guessed the Hales have a beauty gene too.

Emmett, Alice and Edward's older brother who also just happened to have the gene that she wished she had, was frighteningly muscular with curly dark hair but when you got to know him he was a teddy bear rather than a grizzly.

He and Rose didn't seem to be each other's 'type' but they complimented each other. They both loved cars (yes Rose likes to work on the cars) yet Emmett was a major prankster and Rose was the one who put him back in his place. Not to forget that they both loved each other very much, in a physical and mental way.

Bella sat contemplating this and wished that she could find someone that she could love as dearly but she knew deep down inside that the one she wanted wasn't interested in that way.

She looked around to find Alice and Rose staring at her suspiciously. "You didn't tell him yet did you?" Alice asked through narrowed eyes.

Bella shook her head cautiously, afraid that her not following Alice's advice would cost her. Alice groaned, "Just go and tell him already, god!"

Bella continued to shake her head, now confused about what Alice wanted her to tell Edward. Alice almost as if she was anticipating what Bella would ask said, "Both. Why don't you tell him both."

Rose rolled her eyes as the two roommates bickered. She missed living in the penthouse with them but she wouldn't give up marrying Emmett. She smiled as she looked at the simple diamond ring on her finger. Her attention was abruptly altered when someone smacked her in the head with a pillow.

"Right Rose?" Alice said, holding the pillow.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes I think Bella should tell your brother but let her decide when to. And you should tell him later that you're flying to Seattle for a conference and training session or whatever it is."

Bella nodded, "I know I should, I need to tell him about my trip to Washington but I can never tell him that I love him because it might ruin our friendship and I don't even know if I love him for sure."

Rose rolled her eyes yet again, sometimes Bella could be so dense. "Take this from two people who are deeply in love with someone. You. Are. Most. Definitely. In. Love. With. Edward." Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Whatever, lets get this over with. You don't want to be late to your own party right Alice?" Bella said wanting to get the attention off of her and Edward's unclassified relationship. Alice's eyes widened as she began to freak out as Bella planned.

"OMG you're right. Jump in the shower this instant Isabella." Alice ordered while shoving Bella towards the bathroom.

"I know where the bathroom is Alice, after all I live here." Bella said annoyed.

"I know I just forget sometimes. Now move it lady!" Alice said giving her one last shove leaving Bella to shower.

Rose, used to their insane routine, began pulling open the drawers in the bureau of the room dedicated to makeovers grabbing the curling iron, multiple bottles of varying colors of nail polish, the jar of brushes and combs and the infamous makeup bag that Bella was terrified of.

Alice skipped back into the room and clapped, "Yay! We're ready to begin, when Bella gets her ass out of the bathroom." Rose looked at Alice expectantly, noticing that she was distant.

Alice snapped out of it suddenly with a confused expression. "What's up this time?" Rose inquired. They all believed that Alice sense something in the future after all she was always right so she assigned herself as the event planner of their group.

Alice smiled cautiously, "Edward's going to get a wakeup call in the near future. No specifics but something's going to wake him from his ten year obliviousness."

Rose smirked, "It's about time." They sat in comfortable silence picturing all the possible things that could happen while waiting for Bella to finish her shower.

They heard the water turn off and ran to the bathroom door ready to ambush her.

**MEANWHILE….**

Edward stood at the door perplexed as his sister shut the door in his face. He shook his head and couldn't help but feel sorry for his best friend, who knows what Alice was up to?

He walked back to his car after riding in the elevator. He drove to his spacious loft and past the doorman who knew by now that Edward was very protective over his car. He drove to his reserved parking spot that was secluded and separated from the other cars in an exclusive area, that he got for paying extra which he didn't mind at all.

He slammed the door and put the car alarm on. He strolled through the garden of his luxury apartment building, a shortcut to his loft. He looked around at the lush grasses lining the path and the colorful flowers growing. He passed the bright yellow dandelions, deep red, pink and orange roses, purple violets, deep blue bluebells and finally he reached his favorite flower of them all. Freesias.

He wasn't quite sure why it was his favorite flower but the scent of it reminded him of something close to him. It was always on the tip of his tongue but he could never figure it out. Just the sight or scent of them would make him happy. He smiled as he passed them, stopping briefly to admire the simple pale yellow and white flowers with the heavenly scent.

He smiled one last time and walked towards the swinging door that led to the elevators. He waited for the elevator doors to open and became frustrated after waiting for 5 minutes to find that it was still on the same floor. He groaned, and jogged over to the stairs and ran up to his floor, the 5th floor.

He was slightly out of breath when he shut the door to his apartment. His brother always said that his apartment was freakishly neat, feminine like. But Edward refused to agree. What female would have half of their living room space dedicated to sports? He had a 56 inch plasma screen mounted on the wall facing the door with Bose surround sound speakers all around the room. He even had a mini fridge stocked with beer and the chips and dips right on top of the fridge.

His apartment wasn't a variety of colors although Alice wanted to decorate it that way, rather he asked his mother to paint his apartment after all she did design his room back at the Cullen house and he loved how the room was simple, clean and modern.

His sister put up a fight in the beginning but surprisingly gave in for some reason. He remembered her parting words, "Its better modern I mean you like it that way and maybe it would be appealing to someone else eventually." and she skipped away in her pixie like manner smiling, leaving him with an incredulous look on his face.

His home was painted in different shades of warm beiges and browns with furniture that were quadrilateral. His kitchen was spacious although he didn't use it at all, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances and the newest oven and stovetops with the touch feature.

He yawned and grabbed the duffel bag resting by the chaise. He changed out of his dress shirt and jeans and folded them. He switched them out for his basketball stuff as Bella so elegantly called them and put them on. He grabbed the duffel bag and proceeded to leave his apartment without a shower after all he wouldn't need it until later.

••••••••

"What's up man?!" Emmett's voice rang through the gym locker room as he clapped his brother's back. Edward grimaced and nodded, "Fine, thanks." he replied grabbing the basketball out of his bag.

"Hurry up. We can't play for as long since we have to get ready for Alice's party. Did she ever tell you why she was having one anyways?"

"Nah. But when did she ever need a reason to?" Edward asked while putting the lock on the locker. His muscular brother nodded and walked out of the locker room, Edward following.

The guys were already waiting for them. Jasper, Tyler, Ben and Jim. Jasper walked over to the Cullen brothers, prepared to play. They always played in the same teams just because of the bonds they had with each other.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper have been friends for the longest time just like Tyler, Ben and Jim have been friends for a long time. They met in college and started playing basketball every Saturday or Sunday and the tradition has lasted until now.

"Ready to go down?" Tyler asked playfully.

"Bring it!" Emmett roared, making Tyler visibly tremble. It's hard to believe that they've known each other for so long yet Emmett can still frighten Tyler. Emmett chuckled and grabbed the ball from Edward and began to dribble. The game began.

They passed the ball between each other and shot the ball towards the net to have in go in flawlessly or bounce off the rim.

"So how's life going?" Jasper asked to no one in particular, while passing the ball to Emmett.

"Good. Good, still getting the ladies." Tyler said attempting to block Emmett.

Jim laughed and agreed, while stealing the ball from Emmett, who narrowed his eyes. "I think a serious relationship is pretty good too." Ben added in once he had the ball. He shot it and it went in.

"YEAH! It's awesome to have Rose with me all the time. And it's even more fun to watch her beat up the guys who hit on her, but sometimes I wish I could teach them a lesson too." Emmett boomed capturing the attention of everyone else in the gym while Ben and Jasper snickered.

"But then again I remember the days before I met Rose and how awesome it was to get all the girls." Tyler and Jim whooped at that, while Jasper and Ben glowered. Edward grinned, silently agreeing with both sides of the argument and grabbed the ball while it fell from the net and dribbled it, causing the attention to focus on him.

He looked at his friends mystified to why they weren't blocking him or moving around for that matter. "My brother here has it the best!" Emmett said, clapping Edward on the back _again_. "He can have all the ladies he wants and he has Bella." he said with implications that Edward didn't comprehend.

The guys nodded in agreement. "Come on. Let's stop acting like girls and play some basketball." Edward said not noticing his best friends looked at him in blatant disappointment. They proceeded to play basketball no longer talking about relationships but taunting each other, feeling like they were all still in college rather than graduates.

"Oh shit!" Emmett muttered as he looked at his watch. "Gotta go or little Alice is gonna go ballistic that I'm not in my suit for this formal party of hers." Jasper quirked an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Not that being little is a bad thing…" he said seeing Jasper's look.

The blonde twin just rolled his eyes and said, "Just don't say Alice is little to her face." Or she'll murder you, he added in his head chuckling inwardly.

"Same here." Edward said rushing to grab his basketball from Tyler, who frowned. "Sorry guys," he called out running to the locker room. "You know Alice and her perfection when I comes to parties." They nodded and remembered the end of the year party Alice threw at the college, she threatened to chop off their balls if they didn't show up, they shivered simultaneously.

Edward rushed to take a shower in the surprisingly clean gym bathroom, shutting the glass door behind him. He ran his hands through his messy hair and quickly cleansed himself using his own soap, not trusting whatever they put in the soap dispensers. He dried off using his towel and pulled on his clothes hastily. He ran to grab his duffel bag out of the locker and ran out of the gym to his car after shouting bye to Tyler, Ben and Jim.

Emmett's red jeep and Jasper's motorcycle were gone by the time he got into the parking lot. His feet pounded against the asphalt while he fumbled for his keys in his pocket. He disabled the car alarm and jumped into his car, speeding down the street more than usual in an effort to get ready for Alice's random party.

* * *

**The party is next chapter. Review please :)**


	4. Party Time

**Okay um what? I swear I posted this a longggg time ago and I just noticed that it mysteriously disappeared. So SORRY to anyone who already read this chapter, it's not a legit update. I suck at updating, I really do.**

**But if anyone DIDN'T read this well then enjoy :)**

* * *

It was Alice who chose to have the party at a luxurious and most likely costly hotel, making Edward wonder what the occasion was and chuckle at the thought of Bella's reaction. Edward sat down in the plush chair waiting for his sister to arrive. He shouldn't have rushed in the first place, he knew Alice liked to be fashionably late to her own party. He rolled his eyes. He got off of the chair and looked in the mirror that was in the waiting area.

He ran his hand through his hair that he attempted to neaten to no avail, it had a mind of it's own his mother said to him when he was younger. He adjusted his midnight blue tie that Alice told him to wear. He dusted off his white shirt and black pants that Alice, of course, _recommended_ more like demanded he wore.

A soft, gentle hand was on Edward's shoulder, he smiled as he saw her reflection in the mirror. Her caramel hair was in a fancy updo and she wore a knee length warm brown one shouldered dress that had an empire waist that was ruched by the bust line, completed with a pair of two inch black heels. She smiled warmly back at him and extended her arms out to him.

He hugged her tightly and she laughed. "Trying to take over your brother's job of squeezing me to death?" she joked. He grinned at his mother.

"No just getting you prepared for Em." She rolled her eyes attempting to hide a smile.

He saw his father approaching from behind his mother. He was wearing an outfit similar to his own but his shirt was dark crème color and he wore a tie to match his mother's chocolate brown dress. His blonde hair was neat unlike his own. His father smiled at the sight of his son and wife.

"How are you my son?" he asked taking his wife into his arms, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to his side.

"Fine dad. You wouldn't happen to know _why_ Alice is throwing a party right?" Edward questioned his parents. They shared a glance, knowing exactly why their ferociously hyper daughter was throwing a party but couldn't tell him. Edward noticed the small exchange between his parents and tried to read their expressions to no avail.

They shook their heads, he set aside his noticings for now perhaps they only had a suspicion and nothing definite, he wanted definite.

"So how's everything at home?" Edward asked. His parents inwardly sighed in relief that he didn't push the subject any further.

"Great. Your mother just redid the house again for the springtime." Edward was alarmed. "Don't worry she didn't touch your room." his father added, his son could be so melodramatic sometimes.

"So how's your life in New York? Have you found a girlfriend yet?" his mother inquired. Edward gulped inconspicuously, he dreaded this topic. He knew his mother wouldn't approve of his behavior, not to mention his father as well. Frankly he was surprised they didn't know yet, they were rather perceptive.

"No," he said.

"What about Bel-" his mother began only to be cut off by her other son.

"MOM! DAD!" his voice rang throughout the room. Esme rolled her eyes while her husband just smiled. Emmett ran over to his mother and hugged her undoubtedly tighter than Edward had. He sighed, relieved that Emmett was so impulsive and stopped or held off his mother's question, _for now_.

"Put your mother down Emmett before she runs out of air." his father said with authority.

"Ooops." he said sheepishly. "Sorry mom."

Esme gasped for air and nodded unable to speak. Edward chuckled at his family, they always knew how to make him laugh. Trumpets sounded from somewhere, perhaps the speakers, wherever it came from Alice really went all out. The doors to the ballroom were opened.

As opposed to it being bright, the lights were dim but the room wasn't lit by the overhead lights but by small lights wrapped around the pillars in the room. Blue sashes of thin fabric stretched across the ceilings and from pillar to pillar. The refreshments, which included a small bar and finger foods, were next to the makeshift dance floor complete with the DJ who was still setting up. The tables were covered in a white tablecloth. It didn't feel all too formal anymore, it looked more like an exclusive club.

"Alice really outdid herself this time." Carlisle muttered while Esme smiled at the handiwork of her daughter. People filed in steadily but surprisingly they knew most of the people there. The Cullen family, Hale family, Swan family, work friends, college friends and a few friends from each person's high school, an abnormality when it came to Alice who invited _everyone_ from her Facebook friends and phone book and then proceeded to steal everyone else's friends.

Once everyone but the party's hostess was comfortably settled either at a table, sitting by the bar or dancing she walked in with Bella and Rose.

Edward's attention immediately focused on Bella who wore light makeup and a sleeveless lined midnight blue dress that went up to her knees with a sweetheart neckline in the front and an empire waist. The black shoulder straps connected to the back of her dress and wrapped around to the front, meeting under her breasts. He could see her laugh at something Rose said and she twirled around. The dress had a scoop neckline on her back, covering most of it as she usually preferred.

"Look Bella, there he is." Alice pointed at Edward and Bella moved her gaze to him. She smiled and waved. He smiled his crooked grin, her favorite smile of his although he didn't know that. _She was even more breathtaking tonight if only she would realize that_, he thought to himself.

Bella blushed as she focused in on the tie resting on his chest, they matched. She should have known that Alice would pull something like that.

"Well, go!" Alice said and motioned for her to go. Bella nodded at Alice finally noticing that Rose disappeared, _probably off to find Emmett_. She wobbled slightly on her heels that Alice managed to force her into as usual and headed towards Edward without a backward glance at Alice, who smiled to herself at her 'vision' of sorts and the familiar feeling of Jasper's arms wrapping around her waist from behind and the warmth of his lips on her neck.

Bella and Edward smiled at each other and he patted the bar stool next to his, "Reserved for you."

She laughed and sat down. "Lemon meringue pie and chocolate deluxe cake?" the waiter asked. Bella was perplexed while Edward nodded.

She gave Edward an amused look. "Hey! We always get this at Alice's parties. Don't you wonder if this tastes any better than the one at Ferrara's?" She pursed her lips and nodded, he always seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

Edward grabbed the fork and stole a bite from Bella's pie. She glared at him in mock-anger. "Mmmmm. I think I'm going to order that from now on." he said thoughtfully.

"No," Bella said taking some of Edward's cake, while he looked at her with a perplexed expression. "You need to get the chocolate cake so I can steal some from you." she stated letting the delectable cake melt in her mouth an expression of pleasure spreading across her face.

He grinned at his best friend and her love of comfort foods. He surveyed the room, he spotted Rose in her red strapless metallic tafetta dress and Emmett on the dance floor, while Alice in her magenta sleeveless sheath dress was sitting beside Jasper watching everyone. He asked himself why did he know such terms about dresses and came to a conclusion that he was listening to Alice too much.

His eyes landed on a strawberry blonde woman that walked through the door. "Oh god. Hide me." he said grabbing Bella and shifting her slightly, so he could hide behind her. She looked at Edward quizzically as a piece of lemon cake dangled off of her fork, "The door," he said quietly. She turned to look and find out what the source of Edward's _issue_ was.

"No! Don't look!" he said loudly, startling his best friend and was thankful that people ignored him. "She's my dad's secretary or something of the sort and she's completely obsessed with me. She even has a website, ." he said quickly, shooting glances at the door where she still was.

"The psycho-blogger?!" Bella giggled trying not to burst out in hysterical laughter while remembering some of Edward's hilarious stories.

"Oh no!" he said as her gray eyes landed on him and her face brightened. "Come with me!" he said to Bella and pulled her away from the cake that she as about to take a bite from and onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused that he _wanted_ to dance and annoyed that she couldn't finish eating the damn cake that Edward got for her. "Do you want me to break your leg or something?"

He ignored her protests and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him and gently swayed to the luckily slow pace of the music. "It's all in the leading." he mumbled to her. "Just dance with me." he asked her quietly, seeing the psycho-blogger get closer.

Bella's heart sped up at how close they were and she complied with his wishes. She gently placed her arms around his neck and watched her feet to make sure she didn't step on his foot. Their movements were rigid as they rocked back and forth on the dance floor. "Bella don't look at your feet, trust me _I won't let you fall_." he whispered into her ear. She bit her lip and nodded and brought her gaze to his eyes that looked at her.

"Her last blog was a three page description of my personality." he whispered into her ear. "She thinks I'm a charming guy unlike you who said I was a pig headed jerk that you would never sleep with in more or less words."

"Well, I lied." Bella said with a small smile, remembering their first encounter. "What?!?" Edward exclaimed quietly, while dipping her. He was curious, eager to find out what she really thought of him at the time.

"I thought you were kind of hot and charming in a way." Bella mumbled grudgingly, _I still think of you that way_.

"I knew it!" Edward said, unintentionally pulling her closer to him.

"Well you made it sound like I was a slut or something. And I quote, 'Like you wouldn't do the same' while we were on the topic of Jessica." Bella snorted.

"Because at the time I wanted to get you angry and possibly get you so pissed off that you do something stupid like sleep with me." he said nonchalantly. Bella rolled her eyes, that plan would never have worked, she would have ended up murdering him instead. So he wanted to sleep with her when they first met…

"Why haven't you since?" she asked without thinking. _Stupid Bella! _she chastised herself. Sure she was genuinely curious but did it make her sound too eager? Edward was stunned by her question. He didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want to offend her by saying he didn't want to, he didn't want to seem like he was coming on to her by saying that he thought she was absolutely gorgeous. So he decided to say something completely different, "Because I like having you in my life." Bella rolled her eyes but smiled inwardly.

"Hi Edward!" an eager voice said from behind Bella. Edward cringed when he heard Tanya's voice but continued to dance with Bella as if he didn't hear her, wishing that the strawberry blonde would magically disappear. He felt her tap his shoulder, making him stiffen. He had no choice but to look at her and politely say, "Hi." to which Bella had to stifle her giggles.

Tanya swooned at the sight of his crooked grin and wished that she had her camera so she could upload the picture onto her website. She replayed the sound of his voice in her head and smiling stupidly. Edward eyed Tanya with mild curiosity and wondered why she smiling like an idiot while he was still dancing with Bella who didn't give herself as much credit as she deserved for not being able to dance well, she was amazing. Bella also noticed Tanya's goofy smile and dazed expression, she couldn't help but let out a small snort.

Tanya snapped out of her dream and looked around for the source of the noise that disrupted her wonderful fantasy. Her eyes locked on Bella's form in Edward's arms. "Who's _she_?" Tanya asked with clear disdain in her voice.

"She," Edward said looking at Bella, "is my girlfriend." Bella blushed while her heart fluttered at the word girlfriend. Meanwhile Tanya looked on in disbelief and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"Because I don't _know_ you." Edward said offhandedly twirling around with Bella. Although Bella didn't like it when other girls flirted with Edward she couldn't help but tease him.

"But we are in a very open relationship." Bella added watching Tanya's face brighten. "I wanted to talk to you about that love. I don't think I want to be with anyone but you." he quickly added with a small glare at her. Bella bit back her laugh, "I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet, you know my rules." she said with a coy implying smile.

"I'm a bit of an emotional retard." she added looking at Edward, who was nodding, knowingly. Tanya made a noise in her throat, "Well I think I need to write a new blog!" She spun around abruptly and walked away.

"She's so scary. It's like her computer is her life." Bella said seriously after Tanya left the dance floor. Edward nodded watching Tanya stomp furiously up the stairs towards the exit. Bella noticed how much closer they got during that whole episode. His arms were tightly wrapped around he waist as hers were around his neck. Their faces were so close together, so close that they could kiss, it didn't help that the music was romantic. She settled for the next best thing, laying her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent much like she did the previous day but tonight she was savoring the scent since she would be leaving for Washington the next day. It felt so right dancing in his arms, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, it was so comfortable, comfortable enough that she wanted to take Alice's advice, whether or not she was right, and tell him right there and then, _I love you_.

She felt his chest expand as he took in a breath. "Well thank god she's gone. Come on let's get out of here." he said unwrapping his arms from her and walking away. Bella stood there frozen, she felt a sense of emptiness.

She should have known better than to fall in love with her best friend, but sometimes love just cant wait and that's what happened to her. It hit her, hard and she couldn't stop it from happening. She shouldn't have felt a pang of jealousy when Edward flirted with other girls, she shouldn't have grown so attached to him, she shouldn't notice the way his hair fell into his eyes and how he brushed it away with the back of his left hand. She was his best friend, and nothing more. That was the way it was going to stay no mater how much she wanted it to change.

Edward walked through the dancing couples. He turned around expecting to see Bella right behind him but she was still standing on the dance floor, her arms limp at her side. "C'mon Bella!" he called to her.

His velvet voice called her and she snapped out of her daze. She nodded and forced a smile and followed him. They linked arms, tradition to Edward, teasing to Bella and left the party that was in honor of Bella, celebrating before she left for Washington.

Alice watched their entire night together and smiled sadly at her best friend as she left. Bella knew Alice was watching her at some point, but she didn't know Alice saw everything, from the tradition of eating cake to their departure. Her brother was a moron, he just let the best thing that happened to him slip through his fingers. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late in realizing he loved her too.

••••••

Bella laughed as she and Edward, arms still intertwined walked through Central Park. The sun was rising behind them, casting it reflection on the lake. She had to tell him now. "Hey Edward?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You know how I was on the list to be promoted to editing better books instead of these horribly written romance novels?" Edward nodded. He didn't understand where this was going. Was the party to celebrate Bella's promotion? Or not… he thought as he saw a sad expression cross her face.

"Well, I got it," Bella said, smiling at the smile that appeared on Edward's face. "But I have to go to Washington for three or four weeks for a writers convention." The smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of utter disdain.

"Three to four weeks?" Edward said slowly. She nodded. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad for her. He was both. He was proud and exuberant for her but at the same time he was really sad.

Edward was silent and Bella was getting anxious. What was he thinking? His face was so blank. Was he mad at her for not telling him? "Say something." She whispered looking up at him.

"When do you leave?" he asked. She gulped. She was waiting for him ask that question. He would probably hate her now. "Tomorrow night." She whispered, avoiding his smoldering gaze, instead staring at her feet.

He let out an aggravated sigh. _Just like I said, he probably hates me now. _Bella thought to herself. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked her. He wondered to himself why she told him now? Did she not trust him? Was she planning on disappearing from his life?

"I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to forget about it and I did, until today at least." Bella said seemingly fascinated with her shoes. She felt his hand reach under her chin and life it so she looked into his eyes.

"Don't feel guilty Bella. I would have done the same thing." The look in his eyes were genuine and sincere. "But what am I going to do without you?" His eyes sparkling with humor now with an undertone of something serious. She scoffed in a vain attempt to disguise her sadness as she realized he wouldn't have any problems.

"You won't have any problems. Trust me." Bella said leaning against the edge of the bridge looking at her saddened reflection in the water. Edward's face appeared next to hers in the water. He was perfection and everything more and she was… not. She wasn't ugly, she knew that but she couldn't compare to Edward. It's clear that they weren't made for each other. They were just destined to be best friends for life.

She felt his hand on her arms. "You're cold Bella," he whispered quietly. "Come on. Let's get you home." He said quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist. It felt so right to her, like she fit but at the same time she knew she didn't. Edward looked at Bella. He sighed. Did she really believe that he wouldn't miss her? She was his best friend, _of course_ he would miss her.

He nudged her and she looked up at him, blinking furiously. "Don't cry Bella," He stopped walking and took both of her hands. "Don't ever think that I won't miss you because I will. I can promise you that much." He said with a smile. Bella half smiled in response. _Well that's a start_… she thought to herself, settling back into conversation with Edward.


End file.
